Bandrumano
Bandrumano is Turukaishal's oldest and closest friend, and the equivalent of his brother. The two grew up together in the Amara District on Chindrus before enrolling in the Academy together. Although they spent time apart on different missions, they always managed to reconnect and keep their friendship strong. He is one of the first to ally with Turukaishal in his quest to save Earth from Mindbank Sovakadris, meeting his friend on the volcanic world of Likharn to begin their rebellion. Bandrumano's history with Turukaishal extends to their childhood, when he grew up not only with this close friend, but also with Kridoria - a woman he both loved and admired. He was overjoyed when his best friend was betrothed to her, albeit seething with jealousy, but vowed never to allow it to break their friendship. Shortly after the betrothal, he was shipped out alongside Turukaishal to Dayislia, where they suffered heavy losses due to bad intel. He was also along for the catastrophic mission to Limkalan, and helped Turukaishal bury his uncle, Kevilkamas. Ever since his first appearance in Twice-Shadowed Saint Part I: The Soldier, it is apparent that Bandrumano takes very little seriously. However, he is a deeply paranoid individual, and even in civilian settings is never unarmed - not for long, anyway. He also never leaves without his armor or helmet, and makes the statement at one point that he was caught unawares on Dayislia and will never allow it to happen again. His sarcastic, playful and oft-immature demeanor is mostly a mask for his paranoia and fear - something a select few know (namely Turukaishal and Kridoria.) Due to the fact that Kridoria was selected as Turukaishal's mate, he swore never to make an attempt to seduce her from his friend. However, this has never stopped him from acting out in front of her to draw attention to himself, albeit never with malicious intent. When Turukaishal broke away from Kridoria for Victoria, Bandrumano began considering his options. When it became evident that they were facing the Mindbank's flagship, the Pillar of Creation, he decided to go for broke and cornered Kridoria in the supply bay to tell her how he felt. He confessed his love to her, starting with when they were mere children, before culminating in the fact that he was certain of their impending death against Sovakadris and wanted to leave nothing unsaid. As the only injury between the two of them was the loss of Kridoria's left eye, however, she was later able to return adn confront him about his speech. He confirmed it to her, and she offered to give him a chance in a relationship. Bandrumano readily accepted, and the two of them were eventually bonded near the end of Edge: The Black Hunter. Also in Edge: The Black Hunter, Bandrumano is one of the critical suppliers of parts for Richard's prototype Edge Suit, as well as keeping suspicions to a minimum. He is also the one responsible for "stealing" the SSAD-Vigilant (later renamed the Ares) so that Richard, under the guise of Edge, could fly to Ezonos to complete his mission. Although he was severely reprimanded by Turukaishal later, the Mindbank also thanked him for his unswerving loyalty to Richard even in his darkest hour.